


Flow

by BytheSea (ye_old_cactus)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blue Hawke, Dialogue Heavy, Dragon Age Lore, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red-Purple Hawke, Self-Indulgent, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/pseuds/BytheSea
Summary: The Hawkes, who didn't know The Hawkes. A foot in the Viscounts office and a hand in over half the businesses in Kirkwall... but it isn't like all that attention stops the Hawke siblings from going out and with the coming celebration of the twins 18th birthday, Garrett, finds himself in a bar, missing his dog, his bed and his personal space when, thanks to Marian, something catches his attention and by the end of the night, he can't even even feel sorry about his cum-stained shirt, or the looks his siblings give him.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all been Marian's idea and now he was half-naked in a public bathroom.

* * *

The twins had turned 18 finally and she thought that taking them for a night out would be the perfect rite of passage. Though they both knew she just wanted to see them drunk _and_ get herself drunk.

Garrett thought that for it to be a rite of passage or whatever, it was supposed to have happened at least once or they were supposed to have gone through the same, but she brushed this off as _details_ and then _we're starting a new tradition_. It didn't matter, at the end he found himself, sitting on the bar watching Carver trying to hit on an elf girl, and taking care of Bethany as she danced with Marian. Sometimes he felt like the big brother instead of his sister occupying that place.

He sighed. This was honestly not his kind of place, not anymore. While he used to go out all weekends and drink himself stupid, now Garrett was the kind of guy to enjoy sitting with his friends to drink and play cards, he wasn’t one to go out to these kinds of places anymore, especially when his little sister, the one he was so overprotective with, tagged along.

 _I wanna go home_ , he texted Varric who refused to come, even before Hawke finished explaining Marian’s plans.

 _Your mom made lasagna_ , Varric replied instantly, not one to keep people waiting if he could. Garrett sighed, again. He had been thinking about talking to his father, telling him he should watch himself because Varric was going to snatch his mom away, and even if Varric was a good 5 years older than him, there was no fucking way in hell he was going to call Varric 'dad'. He didn't even call his father that.

Before he could say something else, though, Varric sent him a photo. He was lying on Garrett's favorite couch, Cuddlesboy at his feet, a plate with a fork and not even a crumb left on the coffee table and Leandra knitting on the couch next to him.

 _where's father?_ He managed to text looking at the photo in disbelief. Especially to Cuddlesboy that didn't cuddle with anyone but Garrett, Bethy and Malcolm... and Varric apparently!

  _Serving dessert,_ Varric said and then, _btw. M says to look to your right._

He read the text twice before actually looking... And then he couldn't stop looking. Sometimes he hated how much Marian knew him... Right now wasn't one of those times.

It was a guy, a sweaty, dancing, gorgeous guy. His blond long hair reached his shoulders, moving and flowing slowly with every move he made. He had a long, pale, slender neck that just invited you to bite it and so did his taut belly, visible because of his black crop.

Garrett didn't consider himself a superficial guy, he wasn't much of a 'body type guy' as he was a 'personality guy', but wow... maybe, just maybe, he thought he might be a leg guy because when he let his eyes roam free, up and down the guys body, he couldn't help but almost droll at the sight of those long legs that went for days, even if they were clad in black leather pants that left very little to the imagination, which was how he started thinking about another thing... an ass guy, he was now definitely an ass guy and he definitely needed to feel that tiny ass and kiss it until it hurt... Definitely.

He looked back to Marian and Bethany, they were looking at him, of course, smirking wickedly and now it was one of those times where he hated how well Marian knew him and then he thought she was going to corrupt Bethy when her little sister mouthed _'go talk to him'_.

He looked at Carver for support, just to find none. Not surprising anyway. Knowing that his sisters were trying to help Garrett and not him, probably got him mad enough to ignore them all... Garrett realized he actually didn't care... that much. And it was Carver's cold treatment what actually made him go talk to the guy.

He pocketed his phone and walked straight (haha) towards the guy who saw him coming and winked before Garrett made it next to him, or more like behind him.

 "Hi," he said to the guy, closer to his ear enough for him to hear him, maybe closer than he should, too, feeling the muscles on his back with every movement the guy made. Garrett saw a drop of sweat going down the side of his neck and disappear into his crop top.

 "If you can talk, you can dance," the guy replied with a northern accent while getting closer to him without turning around. He grabbed Garrett's hands and put them on his hips and Garrett almost swooned with how _tiny_ they were. If he tried hard enough, he could almost touch the fingers of his right hand with his left one, but he was too busy feeling the sway of the guys body as it moved in tandem with his.

They danced like that for what felt ages and Garrett was eternally grateful to his mother for getting Marian and him into dancing when they were very little—but he was even more grateful to this guy... and Marian and Bethy because in no time, they were both sweating, and now he didn't know which was his sweat and which belonged to the guy, but that didn't stop them and as the music changed, Garrett found himself wanting to lick the sweat off the guys neck... it wasn't until later that he realized how gross it was.

 "What's your name?" The guy asked out of nowhere, but still dancing, still not facing him, either.

 "Hawke," he replied simply, getting closer too the guys ear, but not without drawing him closer to his body, too. A wonder really—he had no idea they could be closer.

The guy laughed, a deep raspy sound that had Garrett curling his toes and sweating more, "I'm Anders," the guy said, and yeah... that was definitely a northern name, "say, Hawke," Anders continued, " I think I'm lost, would you mind taking me to the bathroom?"

A million and one thoughts came to his mind, it wasn't like that hadn't happened before, especially when he was a mere few years younger and liked to go out with friends and fuck his way through everything and yeah, it had been a while, but he didn't remember some of those situations to be like this one... like this guy.

He almost choked on his own words but taking into account that he was a noble and a very-soon-to-be politician, he _luckily_ knew how to act like everything was just peachy, so he smiled, a crooked smirk that he knew what it did to others, the one practiced in front of the mirror since he was 13 years old, "sure," he said showing one of his canines, "it's right this way."

He caught Marian staring at him, mirroring his smirk, and giving him both thumbs up, next to her Bethany was blushing, or maybe it was because of all the dancing she’d done, regardless, he was not going to hear the end of it from Marian and he silently died a little just knowing Bethy was seeing him in this situation.

They barely made it to the bathroom when Anders, straight up, attacked his neck and Garrett didn't hesitate to put his own hands to work, feeling the muscle under Anders crop top and cupping his face to direct it to his lips, and damn, if he thought Anders could dance, it was nothing compared to how he kissed.

In seconds he was pushing Garrett into a stall and unbuckling his belt. He was about to say something to Anders to slow down or to at least let him touch him the same when he felt Anders hand snaking past his boxers.

“Fuck, hey… wait,” he said frantically but Anders didn’t stop or wait, instead he gripped Garrett's dick giving it a few bold pumps, “fuck,” he said again.

His right hand was holding Anders shoulder for dear life while his left one was still on Anders tiny hips, he could feel them move as Anders untangled his right hand from Hawke's hair to get his black leather pants down enough to let his own dick out. Garrett knew what came next, but his breath still got caught in his throat as he felt the underside of Anders' dick sliding with his own, “f-fuck,” he repeated once and twice, and three times and stopped only because Anders was kissing him and messing his hair up even more.

“H-hawke,” Anders moaned, and it all went directly to his dick. With every wanton whisper that came out of Anders’ mouth, he could feel himself edging closer and closer. He tried to get Anders to slow down but it only made him move his hand faster and kiss him harder. It was almost like he knew what Garrett liked and what he didn’t, and he was nailing all his favorite spots.

Anders came first, his cum reaching the edge of his crop top but not enough to stain it, though Hawke couldn’t say the same about his own shirt. Anders smiled as he got on his knees and swallowed Garrett’s dick, blacking him out for seconds. He couldn’t fit it all in his mouth and seeing him trying had Garrett writhing in pleasure, and so did the hands roaming what was left of it outside Anders' mouth.

It only took a few licks in the right places to have Garrett coming hard and he saw Anders close his eyes as he swallowed. They untangled himself from each other and Garrett barely had a minute to catch his breath when Anders kissed him fiercely. He tasted himself in Anders and still welcomed the tongue... and then it was over.

Anders smiled, rearranging himself, "see you around, big boy," he said shamelessly, patting Garrett's chest and looking him up and down, lingering on his crotch and then he left... and that's how he ended up in a bathroom stall with his pants undone, his hair a mess, a cum-stained shirt and later, he realized, a crumpled business card with a number and a ‘ _Dr. Anders J. Kassel.’_ written on it.

He smiled, reading and rereading the business card and then pocketed back, combed his hair, zipped his pants, buckled his belt, tried to clean and straighten his shirt and then he came out.

“What happened there?” Marian asked him as soon as he was out, she still had that knowing smirk and it unnerved him so much that he just returned the smirk.

“He sucked my dick,” Garrett said, turning around towards the bar, though too late did he realize that Bethy was behind him and had heard him.

He knew she was no kid, more than once the three of them had put up the whole overprotective older sibling act for her with other guys, but even like that, Garrett couldn’t help but see his little sister as that… little—so when he turned around to a wide eyed, flushed Bethany, all the color drained from his face out of sheer embarrassment.

She giggled, of course she did and when he directed his embarrassment towards Marian who was cackling and snorting uncontrollably, he saw Carver behind her, face green.

“Yup,” Garrett said, touching his pockets and making sure he had everything with him, including the business card and his keys, “time to go.”

He didn’t wait for them to follow, he was their ride home and while they could very much call a Uber, he just knew they were trailing behind him like scolded puppies, he was still not going to hear the end of it from his sisters but this felt like a victory and that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you text him already?” Marian asked him for the umpteenth time that day. It had only been a week since he met Anders and he made the mistake of telling her about the business card and how he hadn’t texted him.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” He said instead, walking to the living room.

“I’m waiting for Carver to call me, so I can pick him up from practice.”

“I think I’m having memory problems,” he sat on his favorite couch and Cuddlesboy immediately jumped to sleep on his legs, Marian followed him, of course she did. She’d been bothering him all day.

“What?”

“I was sure Carver had his own car.”

“Yeah… well,” she said, “remember a few days ago that Carver sneaked out to see that elf chick he met at the bar?” Garrett hummed, Merrill was her name, “Father found out that I helped him and took his car away… made me Carver’s fucking chauffeur.”

Garrett looked to her over Cuddlesboy, waiting for her to crack a joke over it but she was completely serious, clearly annoyed.

“Are you serious?” he laughed. It did sound like something father would do but hearing her actually saying it was hilarious, “and you’re actually doing it?”

“Carver missed a game because he overslept the next day so… what else am I supposed to do?”

He laughed more. This was just like them, to get into these stupid situations, and it was actually the reason why Carver didn’t like Garrett, he’d never let him do stuff like that, Marian though, was a different situation.

“Shut up, what are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be working?” She retorted, which meant Garrett won this round.

“Day off… what are you doing here?” he asked back but before she could reply their phone ringed.

 

**_birbs (4 members)_ **

** B's twin ** **(14.06):**

_dnt freak out guys, i’m @ the hospital_

** Bethy ** **(14.07):**

_What did you do?_

**M.  (14.07):**

_idc_

** You ** **(14.07):**

_Are you okay?_

 

He looked at Marian, “which one do you think he’s at?” He was already walking towards the door before his brother told them what happened, Marian trailing behind him.

“Probably Mariwen.”

“You’re coming?” Garrett asked.

“I’m his stupid chauffeur, remember,” she said, and he chuckled, “and I wanna see what that dumbass got himself into.”

* * *

He was indeed at Mariwen's, Hightown's best and biggest hospital and whoever brought or called an ambulance for Carver, probably knew he was a Hawke and like the bratty bitch everybody knew Carver was, they knew that he wouldn’t allow to be taken somewhere else, plus Mariwen only had a few years here and that meant that they weren’t associated with the Hawke family like most places in Kirkwall, still, it didn’t stop the receptionist from recognizing them and giving them immediately the room number.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Carver said when Garrett and Marian entered the room. He’d quickly texted Bethy to let her know they were coming here so she didn’t worry and skip class, but Carver probably told her everything first because somehow, they were best friends besides twins. Go figure how a sweet girl like Beth could like someone like Carver… even if they were family.

“Well,” Garrett said, “you’ll have to, so we can explain it to father because I’m guessing you didn’t tell them anything or Mother would be here already,” Carver was her ‘sweet boy’ after all.

Carver sighed, he was sitting on a bed facing the front wall of the room and when he turned around, they got a first row view of his casted arm.

“Oohh,” this from Marian, “father is going to kill you.”

“How did that happen?” Garrett asked concerned, giving his sister a dirty look, he might not like Carver that much, but he was still his little brother and he worried about him like he worried about his sisters.

“Soccer practice… that idiot of Wilhem was distracted and ran into me, I tried to steady us, but the asshole fell on my arm,” he sighed.

“Language,” someone said behind them and they all turned around to find Anders.

“And there’s that,” Carver finished annoyed, of course he remembered Anders when it was everything his sisters talked and pestered Garrett about for the last week.

Garrett gaped, he looked nothing like the other night. His long hair was up in a bun, a few strands here and there escaping it, his long slender legs were clad in black dress pants and he was wearing a doctor’s coat. The picture perfect of a doctor—and suddenly Hawke remembered the taut belly, the tiny hips, the kisses that mouth could give and how good those lips felt around his dick.

“Seems like Hawkes get around, hey” Anders joked and walked to Carver, telling him how to take care of the cast, when to come back for check-ups and how to take the medicine, meanwhile Garrett was still trying to find words.

 

**_birbs (4 members)_ **

**M.  (15.02):**

_dr blowjob is here_

** Bethy ** **(15.04):**

_For real?_

**M.  (15.04):**

_YES! oh man you should see garrett_

** Bethy ** **(15.05):**

_Ugh! I hate this stupid class!!!!_

_I want to be there!!!_

** You ** **(15.05):**

_Stop calling him that!_

 

“—and that’s all you have to do,” Garrett looked up from his phone to see Carver stepping down from the bed after Anders finished his explanation of what to do and what not to do. Carver mumbled a _‘thanks’_ and walked past them to get the medicine.

“I’ll go get him,” Marian said grinning, “we'll wait in the car… you’ll take care of everything here, won’t you brother?” And then she left before he could say something else.

There was an awkward silence and then Anders talked, “there’s nothing much to take care of, you guys can leave as soon as your brother gets his stuff,” he walked past Garrett.

“Wait!” Garrett grabbed him by the arm before he could leave. Anders looked down to where his hand was, and he let him go immediately. “Are you free right now?”

Anders sighed, “ _You_ aren’t… your siblings—”

“It’s okay,” he replied way too quickly but knowing fully well that Marian was outside hearing them, “I’ll give her my keys and she can take him home.”

“It’s a slow day and I missed my break like two hours ago, so I’ve got time to waste.”

“Give me a second,” he said and exited the room just to, of course, find Marian eavesdropping with a very annoyed Carver behind her. He gave her his keys, something that he’d never do in a different situation and then he sent them home, but not before texting his father about the situation. That’d teach his siblings not to get in his business.

* * *

“So, you’re a doctor,” Garrett said once they were sitting, Hawke drinking coffee and Anders chamomile tea in the hospital’s cafeteria.

“And your hair is black,” Anders rolled his eyes, “now that we’ve stated the obvious, would you mind telling me why we're here?”

Garrett gulped, man, why did he think this was going to be easy, “I wanted to apologize… for not calling you,” Anders hummed, “I was going to but…” he sipped his chamomile tea loudly and slowly, “I didn’t want to look like I was desperate,” Anders choked on his tea.

“What?” He asked laughing, barely able to talk, and yeah, people were staring, “I humped you while dancing, gave you a handjob in a disgusting bathroom and then blow you and _you_ didn’t want to look desperate? I left you my business card!”

Garrett flushed, he could feel heat radiating from his face, “please, let’s start again?”

Anders laughed, “as long as we start with your name? I’ve been calling your brother Hawke all day and it’s so fucking weird, last time I said a name so much, I had your dick and mine in my hand.”

Now he felt like his face was on fire, “Garrett,” he choked out.

“Okay, Garrett Hawke, my name’s Anders Kessel and I’m a doctor.”

“I thought you had an accent.”

“Comes out when I’m drunk,” Anders said, faking the accent and he wasn’t wrong the first time, it was a northern accent.

“So, you’re Anders,” he said.

“Yes… and you’re Garrett?”

“No, no,” he tried to clarify, “I mean, from the Anderfels.”

Anders made this disgruntled face and disgusted noise that had Garrett wondering how he fucked up so fast.

“You know how people from the Free Marches don’t call each other ‘Marchers’ but people from other countries do?”

Garrett nodded, it was considered rude, but that didn’t stop people from other countries.

“Up there we don’t call each other ‘anders’, because first, it is a name and second it’s been like a hundred years since we changed the name to Orthlands.”

“Sorry, so you’re… Orthlandese?”

Anders sighed, “let’s change topics?”

Garrett chuckled, “so you’re a doctor?” he didn’t mean to say it like that, but it just came out.

“Are you serious right now?”

“I meant how, why!” He tried to amend but Anders just shook his head.

“My mom was a doctor… I guess it just ran in the family, on my mom’s side anyway. This was their hospital,” he said forlornly, “named after her. Doctor Mariwen K. Lattenfluss, a mouthful.”

“Was?”

“She… they died a few years back.”

“I’m so sorry,” Garrett said but before he could continue, Anders talked again.

“It’s okay, I was very little and now barely remember them, my brother always took care of me because they were busy, so it felt like nothing changed, really.”

“So, you’re not an only child,” he said changing topics, again. Talking about dead parents wasn’t really a turn on so…

“No, I have a big brother, Kristoff, not a doctor though.

“I’m glad you had someone then,” Garrett smiled, “and just one brother… how lucky.”

“He’s a pain in the ass sometimes, overprotective, but he’s good.”

“That’s good, then.”

“What about you?” Anders asked, his chamomile tea long gone while Hawke still had half his coffee, “are you the oldest?”

“It seems like it, doesn’t it?” He drank his coffee, just for the lack of something else to say, and then, “my sister, Marian, she’s older by 5 minutes.”

“Twins!” Anders beamed and Hawked smiled.

“Then there’s Carver, he just became legal a week ago… and so did Bethy, Bethany, our little sister, older than Carver by 3 or so minutes.”

“Twins?”

Garrett nodded. He’d had this conversation before, how funny or different or whatever it was that they were 2 sets of twins, like it was a rarity and then people asking him if he had that ‘twin thing’ with his sister. He always said no, mostly because he could never figure out what Marian was thinking or doing and not only that, where Garrett tried to be good and diplomatic, Marian was explosive and… a dumbass. His father usually told him that they complemented each other, that he was the only one who could calm Marian and make her see the bigger picture, but he just felt like a nanny, not only to her now, though.

Bethy and Carver on the other hand, did have that ‘twin thing’. They were as different as Marian and Garrett, but they got along better and were more overprotective of each other while Marian and him could sell the other for a smelly sock so, he usually laughed and denied when people asked him about the ‘twin thing’ but seeing the twins grow up knowing exactly what and how the other was feeling, made him realized that the ‘twin thing’ was real but not for all twins, that didn’t mean he didn’t love his sister though, he just couldn’t understand her.

“Hey!” Anders said, bringing him back to the present, “I lost you there for a second, what were you thinking?”

“About your brother.”

“Gross.”

“I meant, about him taking care of you, how old is he?” Good one, he thought to himself... it really wasn't.

“He’s about 10 years older than me, when our parents died, he was already legal, so he took care of me and when I told him I wanted to be a doctor, we moved here because med schools are better, and we had the hospital, so I could study and have a job secured after graduation,” he finished.

Then that meant… “so, this hospital is yours?”

Well,” Anders hummed, “yes and no… we have a board and while I can’t make decisions by myself, I do have a saying in them.”

“Oh wow.”

“You’re not gonna say anything about how I probably have lots of money and a tail of girls waiting to marry me?” It was oddly specific, and Garrett guessed this was a conversation he’d had one too many times and that made two of them.

“I’m a Hawke,” he said simply.

Hawke children were known for being as successful as they were bratty and conceited, which none of them considered true but then again Carver was pretty bratty and it really wasn’t their fault that that was the image thy gave. They were nobles, his mom had one foot in the Viscounts’ office and his father was the current Viscounts right hand and not only that, Garrett was following his father’s footsteps and Marian worked for the biggest law firm in Kirkwall, the one who may or may not had an Amell in his name, the same surname as his mother.

The twins were also making a name for themselves, neither of them wanting to be into politics like, maybe indirectly, their older siblings, but Bethany was a known mage majoring in healing arts with full scholarship and Carver had won countless trophies and tournaments with his soccer team and was now currently studying Criminology, so yeah, being a Hawke didn’t just come with the money and the pressure to be successful, it included stereotypes and unreachable expectations and maybe Garrett understood all too well what Anders meant.

“My brother told me about you…” Anders said, not looking at him.

Something came to Garrett’s mind, Kristoff, the last name Kessel and Marian annoyed because of ‘some old dude that thinks he knows more because he’s old’.

“Your brother’s a cop,” he said, and Anders surprised face only confirmed his suspicions. Aveline had also talked about him, mostly along the lines of ‘he’s the best we have but…’

“That’s… and oversimplification but yes… Kristoff Justice Kessel.”

“Neat nickname thought,” he drank the last of his coffee, choking on it when Anders told him it wasn’t a nickname.

“You see,” Anders said, not caring about the choking man in front of him, “my parents had a hilarious sense of humor and named my brother Justice, him becoming a cop, detective, whatever, must’ve been full circle for them.”

“Please tell me you don’t have a name like ‘Ibuprofen’ or ‘Healer’ or something like that,” Garrett said half joking only.

“Johann,” he said, “after uncle Johann The Great.”

“You’re a prince?” Garrett gaped. Being a noble was a thing, but a whole ass prince… that was different and not only that, King Johann The Great _currently_ ruled Anderfels—Orthlands with King Wilhem Augustin.

“I’m a doctor remember,” he rolled his eyes, “besides, I know cousin Win will do an amazing job.”

“’Cousin Win’?” He huffed, “I think you don’t understand how crazy that sounds. You’re calling Baldewin Augustin heir of Orthlands, the second biggest kingdom in Thedas, ‘cousin Win’.”

Anders shrugged, “I grew up with him, I’ve seen him shit his pants, hard to see him as the next king,” he stood up, “break's over for me, you have my number so…”

“Yes!” Garrett said eagerly, “I’ll call you later,” he was starting to think of Anders like a storm, he just came and went as he pleased without caring about whatever he left behind.

Ander smiled cupping Garrett’s face with his left hand, then he gave him a firm lingering kiss on the mouth, “tastes like coffee,” he said licking his lips, “I’ll see you around, Garrett,” he said and left.

Storm Anders.

* * *

**_birbs (4 members)_ **

** You ** **(16.11)**

 _ @M._ _Pick me up?_

**M.  (16.11)**

_whta happened with dr blowjob ?_

** B's twin ** **(16.14):**

_u guys knw u dnt have to talk everytng here right_

** Bethy ** **(16.14):**

_What happened, what happened?_

**M.  (16.15):**

_do he still live up to his name ?_

** You ** **(16:15)**

_ @Bethy could you come?_

**M. (16.16)**

_boooooring,,_

_don’t bother, b_

_im omw_

* * *

** You ** **(16.32)**

_Hey!_

_It’s Garrett_

_Hawke_

_Garrett Hawke_

** Anders ** **(17.48)**

_Hey, it’s doctor anders :P_


End file.
